Swapped Souls
by PixieBellX
Summary: Lucy and Aries swap places. Lucy is a Zodiac Spirit and Aries is a Human! What will happen to the girls? And what has Loke got to do with this?


Swapped Souls

**Hiya! My new story Swapped Souls is finally here! I have been dying to write this forever! Please enjoy my newest story Swapped Souls Sayonara xx**

**Chapter 1: The Change  
Lucy POV**

"Gray! Give me my keys back!" I screamed. Here I was chasing the stripper so I could get my keys back  
"Ice Princess! Give Luce her keys back! You know what Loke will do to us!" Natsu yelled  
"Loke won't do anything to me! We're best buds!" Gray laughed  
"Gray, your clothes" Mirajane said calmly. Gray looked down to see that he had lost his clothes again  
"Damn it!" He chucked me my keys  
"Thanks! Idiot" I mumbled. Natsu laughed  
"See! I'm not the only one who calls you an idiot!" I growled at him. _Stupid Dragon Slayer hearing!  
_"Don't worry my Princess; I can take you away from here!" Loke said casually  
"When did you get here?!" I yelled as he took me in his arms bridal style  
"Awww! Look at you two!" Mira said all loved up  
"MIRA!" I yelled  
"Gomen. You look so cute together, I couldn't help it!" I scowled at her  
"Is this a bad time? Gomenasai" Aries said  
"No, Aries. But how did you get into the human world?" I asked  
"Leo's gate. Gomenasai Leo." She cried  
"Aries, its fine. The Spirit King is who I'm worried about" Loke said. She nodded again  
"Open the gate of the Golden Bull, Taurus!"  
"MOOO! I will protect your nice body Lucy!" Taurus said  
"Hey Taurus. Can you beat up Gray for me?"  
"I will do anything for a nice body!"  
"Just don't kill him!"  
"As you wish!" Taurus cried  
"Why do you want Taurus to beat Gray up?" Loke asked me  
"Because he stole my keys!" I pouted. Loke laughed at that  
"Why did you call Taurus out then? Why couldn't you beat him?" I stared at him in shock  
"Do you _see _any muscles on me?!" Loke laughed again  
"All finished Princess" Taurus said  
"Where is he?" I asked. He pointed to Gray. He was tied up, well awake and struggling  
"Gomenasai. I gave Taurus the rope. It stops people from using magic. Gomenasai" Aries said shyly  
"Thank you Aries. You can go back now Taurus" I said  
"Wait! What's that on your horn?" Loke asked. Taurus gave it to me and Aries  
"Kore o yonde suru hito  
Jibun-tachi no seikatsu o henkō shimasu  
Hitotsu wa, ningen ni narudearou  
Hitotsu wa, zodiakku ni narimasu  
Karera wa kyōkun o manabanakereba narimasen  
Bakku ni henkō shimasu  
Soretomo kare-ra wa kono yō ni sutakku sa remasu  
To modotte kuru koto wa arimasen" We said together. My eyes widened in shock. We just said a swap spell! We looked at each other and we started to glow yellow.  
After the glow settled I felt like I couldn't breathe properly  
"What just happened?" I said  
"I don't know. Gomenasai" Aries said  
"No problem Aries. I'll ask Levy" I said. "You two can go back now." Aries bowed and tried to go back to the spirit world  
"Aries what's wrong?" Loke asked her  
"I don't know; I can't go back! Gomenasai" She said  
"LEVY-CHAN!" I cried  
"What's wrong Lu-Chan?" The Bluenette said walking towards us  
"Aries can't go back to the Spirit World and it hurts to breathe for me!" I cried. Levy's eyes widened  
"Lu-Chan did you say a swap spell together?"  
"Here look at this" Levy took the paper and stared at us  
"Oh this is bad. There is no way to undo this, except if you learn 5 lessons." She said gawking at us  
"What lessons?!" I cried. Levy shrugged  
"This is bad. Does that mean I have to live in the Spirit World?" I asked. Loke nodded  
"At least you look the same" Loke said smirking  
"This is not funny Loke! I'm scared!" I cried  
"Why are you scared Lucy?" Wendy came up to me  
"Aries and I said a Swap Spell together and we swapped places. I'm now a Spirit and she is a Human." Wendy turned to Carla  
"Is this even possible, Carla?" Wendy asked  
"Yes. It has been done with many Exceeds before. But a Human and a Spirit is very rare. It has only happened twice before now. But it has happened" Carla said calmly  
"How do we change back?" I asked  
"You don't! You learn 5 lessons about how hard each other's life is, only then do you change back" Carla said  
"Well then, Lucy. Let's go to the Spirit World!" Loke said  
"Aries, please take care of my keys" I said  
"I will Princess, don't you worry" Aries said  
"Thank you" I bowed and took my leave to the Spirit World with Loke and Taurus.

**This is my longest first chapter ever! Oh yeah…**

Kore o yonde suru hito  
Jibun-tachi no seikatsu o henkō shimasu  
Hitotsu wa, ningen ni narudearou  
Hitotsu wa, zodiakku ni narimasu  
Karera wa kyōkun o manabanakereba narimasen  
Bakku ni henkō shimasu  
Soretomo kare-ra wa kono yō ni sutakku sa remasu  
To modotte kuru koto wa arimasen

**Means:  
The people who will read this  
Will change their lives  
One will become human  
One will become Zodiac  
They must learn a lesson  
To change back  
Or they will be stuck like this  
And never come back  
**

**Please review! I can use them!**

**XOXO PixieBellX**


End file.
